The Fan-venture of a Lifetime
by AliceInFanWorld
Summary: This is exactly what the title suggests, THE fan-venture of a lifetime for Bryanna and Addison, it isn't so much a crossover of just Doctor Who and Web people but TONS of Fandoms but those ones are the main ones, so that's what I put it as. So if you want, read, and if not a puppy gets pushed off a bridge. But not really, who could kick a puppy off a bridge?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and involves SO MANY FANDOMS FRENCH THE LLAMA okay, so there is that warning. I wrote this with my friend over text message (do not question us!), so every paragraph is a switch in POV. So there is that warning. The first few chapters are a bit weird and just, physics was broken, but they do involve Doctor Who, which logic should never be applied to, so THERE. but about chapter six it starts making more sense, and we have up to chapter 7 written so far.

B  
I ran around my room, grabbing things and stuffing them into my laptop bag. "Map, check. Compass, check. Phone, check. Awesome shades?" I said, putting my Rainbow Dash sunglasses on, "Check"

A  
"What?" I asked no one in particular when my phone started blaring "Good Morning Sunshine".  
"Oh yeah! I'm going on an adventure today" I said, again to no one. I grabbed my backpack, which I had previously stuffed with fan items earlier that day, and my phone. "Let's go!" I said mimicking my favorite YouTuber and heading to my friend's house.

B  
"I'm probably a disgrace to fashion." I said looking in the mirror. I was wearing my Pinkie Pie shirt with shorts, knee high TARDIS socks, black converse, and a TARDIS hat. "Oh well!" I said with a sudden excited little jump. I quickly grabbed my mini Deadpool and Master Chief with their weapons.

A  
I said goodbye to my wi-fi as I opened the front door, and pretended to lock it back with a 9/10th Sonic Screwdriver. "What is my life" I asked myself, and like the crazy person I am, I answered. "A bowl mega Baileys sherbet chocolate truffle candy mountain explosion...  
Yeah no life." I started the very not long walk towards Bry's and hopefully, an adventure.

B  
I walked to the door and winced as Shadow jumped up and put his paws on my thigh, accidentally scratching it. "Shadow. Down. I already let you out." I said, shoving him back inside as I walked out the door.

A  
I turned the corner and saw Bryanna coming out of her house, saying somthing to her dog. "Fellow Fangirl!" I yelled running the rest of the way toward her and instantly regretting it. "Can't...breathe." I said.  
"Wow." She said. Obviously unimpressed by my physical well being.  
"I'm okay now" I said after catching my breath. "Where are we off too?"

B  
"Well." I said, pulling the map out of my bag and opening it up. "This map is confusing." I squinted my eyes and tilted my head to the side. "Oh. It's upside down." I said with an awkward half smile as I flipped it around.

A  
"Really?" I asked  
"Shut up" she responded glaring at me, this only made me laugh harder.  
"I should stop before I'm killed." I said.  
"Good idea" said Bryanna turning back to the map. I looked at it over her shoulder until she practically yelled in my ear.  
"Personal space!"  
"Sorry."I said backing up. "I just want to know what it says!"

B  
"It doesn't SAY anything. It's a map, not a book." I said, looking at it closely. "We could go to the forest. I heard that people have heard weird activity in it."

A  
"Spooky happenings" I say. "Wow I need to leave the Internet more." "Yep" she said.  
"So to the forest?"  
"Too the forest!" Bryanna said punching the air. Then we walks toward the woods.

B  
I put the map into my bag as we walked. "I wonder what we'll come across. They say that strange things happen in the forest and the people that come out are never the same." I said, punctuating it with an evil-sounding laugh

A  
"Don't do that."' I told her, only making her laugh more. "Maybe we'll find a Meap or a fluffle." I said."And the people that go in the forest just have issues."  
"What's a fluffle?" She asked.  
"It's from this book I wrote half of while on a trampoline looking into the woods. It's good inspiration."

B  
"And do WE really have any room to say that other people have issues?" I said, looking through my bag.

A  
"Um no. Good point."  
She laughed while looking through her bag for something. "Here we are" I say as we reach the edge of the forest. "If I don't make it out alive tell my subscribers I'll miss them."

B  
"If you die, wouldn't I probably be dead to? Now that I think about it, why are we even talking about this? This is basically the equivalent of a hike and the sounds are probably gonna be some nine year old messing around." I said, "Then again, you never can be sure."

A  
"Yeah you can Never be sure." I agreed. "But Maybe I should video this and not have to do a vlog later. Then if we die-Which we probably won't-Someone can find my phone and we'll be on the news. Or YouTube-Which is better."

B  
"More people would see it on YouTube." I said still digging through my bag. "Found my gum!" I pulled it out and gave a piece to her.  
"What if, while we're walking, we get zapped by something and suddenly get powers? And all of our toys suddenly become the real thing! Or we get super powers!"

A  
"That would be so cool!" I said. "Because I have a TARDIS..." Bryanna looked at me wide Eyed and gave a smile similar to her rape face. She squealed.

B  
"Yeah, just walkin' along then ZAP super heroes! It would probably hurt, though." I said, looking up at the tree branches.

A  
"Most likely." I jumped as I heard a crow caw behind us.  
"Startled bunny" Bryanna said laughing.  
"Shush"  
"But you already have pants on." she said innocently. I stuck my tongue out at her.

B  
"I think I see a path up ahead. Maybe the kid went that way." I said as I spotted a stone-lined path.

A  
"Or Maybe there are ghosts and tigers that way. Lets go anyway. I'm tired of almost tripping in all these leaves."  
"Good that." She agrees.  
"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz" I started sining as we walk down the path.

B  
I sang along with her, harmonizing. As we were walking I spotted something. "That's strange." I walked over to it to make sure I was seeing correctly. "Yup. This rock is painted neon orange."

A  
"Maybe it's protecting itself from hunters" I said. "It's a rock, and he's in disguise!"  
Bryanna looked at me as if I was actually insane. "What?"  
"It's a quote..." I say. " from a thing"

B  
I shrugged and lifted the rock out of place. Underneath it was a button and a bunch of worms. I gently picked them up and moved them out of the way,

A  
A tree a few feet away opened up all princess bride style so I was slightly scared as to where it might lead. "Lets go check it out!"Bryanna said "Im not sure that's a good idea." I replied.  
"Oh come on!" she said "Show you're subscribers something cool!"  
"No." I turned off my camera.

B  
I dragged her over to it. "It's dark in there. Luckily, my sonic screwdriver is more of a blue flashlight." I said, pulling it out of my bag.

A  
"Oh no. I left my new torch in Narnia!" I said. "Guess I'll have to go back".  
"Oh no you don't" she said grabbing my arm.

B  
I switched it on as I dragged her into the sect meet passage. It was surprisingly bright for such a small thing. The light illuminated a spiral staircase. "That's a long way down."

A  
"Yeah. Hope we don't fall to our deaths." I said. Bryanna pushed me slightly and I spazzed out like the ninja I am.  
"Don't do that" I said and glared at her.  
"Oh, You're no fun" she said in a voice that reminded me of Moriarty. I involuntarily shivered.

B  
"Adventure time!" I said, sorta dragging her down the staircase, much to her displeasure. My legs were starting to hurt after the first few steps, probably due to the lack of stairs in my life.

A  
"There are too many stairs!" Bryanna whined.  
"maybe we should just go back then" I said turning around  
"oh no you don't human." She said emphasizing the sentence with the insult. "No turning back now."  
"I am offended!" I called "This is the way to work off all the Malteasers..." I muttered once again in an Internet frame of mind.

B  
I grinned and turned the light on my sonic screwdriver off, leaving us walking in pitch blackness. I laughed creepily as I dragged her down the stairs.

A  
"Stop it" I said "I'm a scardy cat and you're being creepy." She continued to creepily laugh. I got out my flashlight still freaked out about the resemblance of this staircase to The Princess Bribe and not taking any chances. "Let there be light!" I said flipping it on.

B  
We finally reached the bottom of the staircase. I saw a large switch on the wall and my first reaction was obviously to switch it on.  
Lights hidden under the stairs suddenly illuminated the dark place.

A  
"My sight" I said as the lights came on temporarily leaving me blinded. "Ouch" Bryanna said. The lights were too bright for both of us. I stumbled back, hitting the wall, I reached out and hit a button without meaning to and It felt like I'd been electrocuted.

B  
I let out a shout of shock as immense pain spread through me. Then everything went black.

...

A  
"What? WHAT?" A very familiar voice exclaimed. "Who are these people? Where's Rose? ROSE!?"  
I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the console room of the TARDIS. "What" I mumbled. /I'm dreaming. This is very realistic/ I thought and sat up. The Doctor ran into one of the corridors, apparently looking for Rose.

B  
I woke up to the sound of familiar voices and opened an eye. "No. Way." I mumbled, opening my other eye. The look on my face said everything. I was making an "internally fangirling" face.

A  
I saw Bryanna sit up a few feet away from me. I assume she had blacked out too. She had her internally screaming face on. And where I was sitting properly set in. "We're... In the TARDIS..." I said slowly, as if it could vanish at any moment. "We're in THE TARDIS!" I practically yelled then covered my mouth because the I knew Doctor would be coming back now.

B  
I made a tiny, barely audible squealing sound without opening my mouth."Wait." I muttered, looking into my bag. I saw miniature versions of Deadpool and Master Chief trying to climb up the sides. "Oh...my...gosh..." I mumbled, my eyes wide.

A  
"What is it?" I asked. She was looking into her bag like it was a portal to another dimension. She didn't answer, just continuing to look into her bag with wide eyes. I crawled over to her trying to see what was wrong.

B  
I stuck my hand and let them stand on it. I lifted it out of the bag and showed them to her. My face showed an expression of pure shock.

A  
"What?" I asked completely confused. We were definitely dreaming. Passed out somewhere. She'd mentioned earlier how cool it would be if our fan items became real things. Apparently that was what was happening. And it was pretty cool. Even though it wasn't real. "Hi Deadpool" I said, not sure if it- he could talk.

B  
"Hi giant kid that looks really confused." He said, "Now, where the $& % are we?"  
"Um..." I looked around. "Hard to explain."

A  
"How many different universes is this colliding right now?" I asked. The Doctor walked in before I got an answer. "Good! You guys are awake. Now. Where's Rose?"  
"She's not here" I answered, trying to sound convincing. "She decided to go back home. She told us to find a blue box and ask the man inside if he'd take us to Barcelona. To see the dogs with no noses."

B  
I raised my hand that did not have Deadpool and Master Chief in it. "I have no idea what's going on." I said. Master Chief climbed up onto my thumb, probably to get a better look around. Deadpool had one of his swords out. "If you stab me, I'm throwing you." I muttered.

A  
"She will." I whispered at Deadpool. "Now Doctor, I believe you've just gone through a regeneration. Am I right?"  
"Yes..." He said confirming my suspisions,"How did you know that? Who are you? Why did Rose leave?" "Calm down Doctor um... Could you give me and my friend a moment to talk?"

B  
I stood up, feeling a weight on my back, but I ignored it. I put Deadpool on one shoulder and Master Chief on the other.

A  
I stood up next to her and talked at a low whisper not wanting the Doctor to overhear "Okay. So I think his memories are about up until the point he regenerated at the end of 'The Parting of The Ways'. That's were the whole Rose thing came in. I said that because it made more sense than what I think actually happened which is what you suggested before. About if everything turned real or we got superpowers."

B  
"It actually kinda makes more sense than what we think happened." I whispered. I rolled my shoulders a bit. "Why do I feel like I have a five pound weight on my back?"

A  
"I wasn't going to say anything... You've got wings." I said trying no to sound that exited. "If we're thinking the right thing here We've got super powers too. So You can fly! I mean I assume that. What else would wings be for?"

B  
"What?!" I said, kinda loudly. My wings sprung out to their full length with my shock. They were pitch black and the wingspan was probably about 14 feet. "Do wings express emotions or something?" I muttered.

A  
"Apparently." I replied, utterly shocked. "I would tell you to try them out but that's probably not the smartest thing to do in the console room of the TARDIS."  
"Right" she said.  
"Beautiful" I heard from across the room.  
/Great the 'oh this species is so amazing' speech/ I thought.  
"How high can you go? Do they resist water? Is it compromising to your balance on foot?" He asked her walking over and looking over her new wings. She shrugged.  
"And do you," he turned to me, "want to explain to me what's going on?"  
"I honestly don't know"

Next chapter will come soon.  
And reviews are cool...Just sayin'

so thanks and BAI!


	2. Chapter 2

B  
I folded my wings against my back, feeling kind of self-conscious. "Those things are huge." Deadpool said. I turned my head and kinda glared at him. "You should shut up." I said, tempted to flick him off.

A  
"This is insane" I said.  
"So," the Doctor looked confused, which doesn't happen often. "Why Barcelona?"  
"Not the city Barcelona The planet Barcelona there are dogs with no noses, can you imagine..." I said to myself.  
"What?" he asked  
"I've never been." I said, pretending the last sentence never happened, I had never heard that, at least that's what the Doctor thought, so I'll keep it that way. "It sounds interesting. I'd like to go anywhere really though. This IS a type forty TARDIS, am I right?"

B  
"Maybe you should tone down the things that escape from your mouth a bit. He doesn't know what happened, so he doesn't know about the show and probably thinks that we're stalkers. Now tell him that I said something and that I'm shy so this doesn't seem suspicious." I whispered in her ear.

A  
"I know. I am just fangirling quite a bit at the moment." I quietly protested. "I'm Addison and this is Bryanna. She's shy an doesn't like talking to strangers." I said to the Doctor who was now leaned against the console.

B  
I shuffled my wings a bit, still getting used to them and feeling kind of awkward with their weight on my back. "You're not shy, you've already threatened me twice." Deadpool said. "That's it, you're going back in the bag." I said, grabbing him and putting him back in my bag. I glanced at my other shoulder, making sure that Master Chief was okay.

A  
"Why are those little beings talking?" The Doctor asked. "We are on 21st century Earth correct? Miniaturization won't be around for a while, so they can't be small people..." He walked over to Bryanna.  
"Um you can answer that one." I told her.

B  
I froze up a bit. "Um...I don't know. I found them. I thought they were toys." I said, my voice sounding shy and scared. I shuffled my wings again.

A  
"Can I just see..." He said taking Master Chief off her shoulder.  
"Um maybe you shouldn't Doctor." I said, He ignored me completely focused on the little toy the had come to life.  
"Brilliant" he said.  
"Hey. Somebody get me out of here. This girl's insane!" Deadpool yelled from her bag.

B  
"Um..." I reached inside my bag and tool Deadpool out. "Take this one instead." I said, swapping Deadpool with Master Chief.

A  
"Yes. No one likes you" I said looking at the miniature Deadpool. "Fascinating.." The Doctor was still transfixed on the little being. "What is it?" I asked.

B  
I put Master Chief on my shoulder. "You can do whatever you want to that one. He doesn't die and he heals instantly." I said quietly.

A  
"What?" The Doctor said finally out of his own little world. "What do you mean doesn't die and heals instantly.. Like regeneration?" He asks.

B  
"Pretty much, yeah. Like, if he were to get his head sliced off, he would be able to put it back on and be fine." I said.

A  
"Fascinating!" He said. "Yes. The whole world makes sense again. No one is listening to me. Let them fangirl about Deadpool I want to look around the console." I was too scared to go into any of the corridors alone so I looked around the console room. I'd never been here before. But I missed this place so much. It was 9's console. There were so many memories. I sat on the slightly torn up bench and looked around.

B  
I felt an itch on the back of my wings and tried to scratch it, but my arms were too short. "Well this presents a problem." I muttered, trying again and failing.

A  
I walked around the console taking in every detail. I glanced over at the Doctor and Bryanna every now and then. After a while the conversation seemed to have turned back toward her wings. I thought I should probably go back over and see what was going on.

B  
I tried to scratch the itch again, to no prevail. It was starting to hurt. /Maybe it'll go away if I don't think about it./

A  
"You've got wings." I tell her once I get there"Yes, we have covered this" she said. "I know but like its weird." I said.  
"We've been weird." She said.  
"True. So what now Doctor. We're both completely lost." I say motioning to Bryanna. We both nod.

B  
The pain quickly turned to numbness. "I...um...can't feel my wing." I said quietly. "And can I have Deadpool back?"

A  
"Sure yeah" the Doctor said handing over mini Deadpool "and what was that about your wing?"  
"I said it was numb" she responded.  
"Are you okay" I asked. The Doctor went around to look at her wing.

B  
"Well, I had an itch, but I couldn't reach it with my tiny arms, so it went from an itch to pain to numbness." I said, putting Deadpool on my shoulder.

A  
"There's something on your back" I said.  
She glared at me  
"Too soon?"  
"Just a bit yeah" she said as the Doctor inspected her wings.  
"Well..." He said.  
"Well what?" I asked.

B  
I turned my head and tried to look at them out of the corner of my eye. "What? What happened?" I asked. "I can't see what's going on."  
"Can you stop talking?" Deadpool said.  
"This coming from you." I said, raising an eyebrow.

A  
"You two are one and the same." I said. "Are not" they said simultaneously and then glared at each other. I wouldn't have been able to have stopped laughing if the Doctor hadn't said something.

B  
We turned our attention to the Doctor as we heard him say something.

A  
The Doctor looked between me, Bryanna and her wings. He seemed speechless which just doesn't happen, so I went around next to him to see what the problem was.  
"Um... Bryanna dear... Could you Open your wings all the way up please. Nice and slow." He said.  
"Sure..." She sounded worried. And she had reason too. As soon as I saw what it was I understood completely. What was on her wing was what I had come to know as Mr. Sweet.

B  
"W-what is it?" I asked, starting to tremble. I was scared. "W-what's going on? What's happening?" Deadpool looked up at me, and said, "Wimp."  
"S-screw you, Deadpool."

A  
"Seriously Deadpool you can shut up right about now." I said.  
"Alright!" The Doctor said running over to the console "Bryanna, I want you to sit down and stay very still for a bit okay?" She did "That's good. And Addison," he flipped a switch, "hold on! We're goin' for a ride." I was so exited I could barley hold in my screams of joy. But I did because I knew Bryanna was scared. And Honestly I was too.

B  
I just sat there, frozen in my spot and scared out of my mind. "You'll be okay." Master Chief said. I looked at him and sorta half smiled.

A  
"Okay." The Doctor said when we landed. "This is our stop. Bryanna. You need to Stand up and let me see your wings again. Addison go open the door."  
We did as we were told, though I was cautious of where we'd landed I gasped as I opened the TARDIS' doors.

B  
I almost spun around at the sound of Addison gasping, but thought better of it since I still had no clue what was going on. "What? What is it?" I asked.

A  
"Prehistoric... Somewhere... What planet Doctor?" I asked  
"Doesn't matter. We need to get this off her wing and out the door quick as ya like"

B  
I bent my wing a bit. "Prehistoric? That's cool. Y'know what would be cooler? Whatever's on my wing not being there anymore." I said.

A  
"Alright." The Doctor said. "Just..." He stopped talking and ran at me I barely had time to step out I the way before he threw out 'Mr. Sweet' and slamming the door.

B  
"Is it gone?" I asked, "What was it? Can I move now?" I was not sure if I was completely safe yet, so I just stood there.

A  
"Yes Bryanna you can move now, just stay away from prehistoric leeches from now on alright?" The Doctor said.  
I shivered and shoved the door closed, turning back towards the console.  
"What?" She asked.

B  
"Did you say prehistoric leech? I had a prehistoric leech on my back?" I said, facing them. I wasn't sure whether to think it was cool or be afraid.

A  
"Lets not talk about it." I said. She looked at me skeptically. "Eleven" I whispered and She seemed to understand. "She should be fine though right Doctor?"

B  
I looked at him in anticipation. The numbness in my wing was kind of wearing off, but I wasn't sure.

A  
"Yes of course" he said. "You'll be fine now where were we?" I looked over at him wondering if he would say it, and he did. "Oh that's right, Barcelona." He broke out into his huge grin and I couldn't help but smile. I was in the TARDIS! With the Doctor! "But first" he said bringing me back to what I hoped was reality. "What exactly happened to get you two on my TARDIS?"

B  
My eyes widened a bit at that question. I was barely able to hold myself back from going, "Uuuhhhhhh..."

A  
The Doctor flicked his eyebrows up at her response. "What she means is," I said looking at her then back to the Doctor. "Is that we don't exactly know what happened."

B  
"Yeah." I said, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly, "that's what I meant. "You sound like you're ly-" I cut Deadpool off by stuffing him into my bag.

A  
"Well I did have someone else I was traveling with but she seems to have left without a trace. Except apparently you two," It hurt me to see the pain in his eyes and I remembered when he had cried for Rose, when he didn't get to say he loved her. It felt even more real now than it had then. That though hasn't happened to this Doctor. He was going to be different. We were his companions now.  
"So we might as well make the most of it" he said.

B  
I frowned as I watched the doctor. Before anyone noticed, I switched to an almost emotionless face and hummed a song.

A  
The Doctor clicked buttons and turned knobs on the TARDIS' console and I heard the dematerialization noise. I held on and was happy that I had. I could only hope once we landed we wouldn't face anything too scary. At least this time.

B  
I held on with one hand and made sure Master Chief didn't fall with the other. After all, there are no respawns in real life.

A  
After the TARDIS stopped moving around and it got quiet I grinned at Bryanna. I couldn't believe this was happening.

B  
I grinned back. I was so excited that I almost started jumping around. I didn't, but I felt like it.

A  
"Here we are" he said grabbing his coat and walking towards the door "Barcelona!" "I almost don't want to see it" I whispered to Bryanna. "But I have to. Unless Sexy decided to take us somewhere else. She tends to do that."

B  
I nodded happily. "I know, but, either way, this is awesome." I whispered back.

A  
"I know!" I said quickly following the Doctor to the door "alons-y!" he said and I grinned. We walked out of the TARDIS onto a street of some sort.

B  
I followed them happily, practically skipping. I tried to brush my hair out of my face with my left hand, immediately hitting myself in the face with something that was on my wrist. "Ow." I said quietly.

A  
"What happened?" I asked looking over at her. "Wait, is that you're-" "YES!" She practically screamed we both forgot about the Doctor for a minute and stared at the device on her wrist overly exited smiles on our faces.

B  
I was grinning as I stared at it. "OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" I whispered quietly to myself. "Wings AND the Omnitrix?!"

A  
"So you think I got any power or something?" I asked. "Or is the Doctor and the TARDIS it. Which don't get me wrong I am totally okay with that."

B  
"You probably do. I mean, I got four things, it would only be fair for you to have powers too." I said happily.

A  
"Yay! I just have to find out what they are then... Come on we're losing him!" We ran after the Doctor who was rambling out facts about the planet and culture. I saw one of the dogs and nearly jumped out of my skin. It's much Better just hearing 9 talk about them than actually see them.

B  
I followed them with my hands in my pockets. I was still smiling while I pondered the use of the Omnitrix.

**And there was that. I decided to post this chapter too because; meh.**


	3. Chapter 3

B  
I folded my wings against my back, feeling kind of self-conscious. "Those things are huge." Deadpool said. I turned my head and kinda glared at him. "You should shut up." I said, tempted to flick him off.

A  
"This is insane" I said.  
"So," the Doctor looked confused, which doesn't happen often. "Why Barcelona?"  
"Not the city Barcelona The planet Barcelona there are dogs with no noses, can you imagine..." I said to myself.  
"What?" he asked  
"I've never been." I said, pretending the last sentence never happened, I had never heard that, at least that's what the Doctor thought, so I'll keep it that way. "It sounds interesting. I'd like to go anywhere really though. This IS a type forty TARDIS, am I right?"

B  
"Maybe you should tone down the things that escape from your mouth a bit. He doesn't know what happened, so he doesn't know about the show and probably thinks that we're stalkers. Now tell him that I said something and that I'm shy so this doesn't seem suspicious." I whispered in her ear.

A  
"I know. I am just fangirling quite a bit at the moment." I quietly protested. "I'm Addison and this is Bryanna. She's shy an doesn't like talking to strangers." I said to the Doctor who was now leaned against the console.

B  
I shuffled my wings a bit, still getting used to them and feeling kind of awkward with their weight on my back. "You're not shy, you've already threatened me twice." Deadpool said. "That's it, you're going back in the bag." I said, grabbing him and putting him back in my bag. I glanced at my other shoulder, making sure that Master Chief was okay.

A  
"Why are those little beings talking?" The Doctor asked. "We are on 21st century Earth correct? Miniaturization won't be around for a while, so they can't be small people..." He walked over to Bryanna.  
"Um you can answer that one." I told her.

B  
I froze up a bit. "Um...I don't know. I found them. I thought they were toys." I said, my voice sounding shy and scared. I shuffled my wings again.

A  
"Can I just see..." He said taking Master Chief off her shoulder.  
"Um maybe you shouldn't Doctor." I said, He ignored me completely focused on the little toy the had come to life.  
"Brilliant" he said.  
"Hey. Somebody get me out of here. This girl's insane!" Deadpool yelled from her bag.

B  
"Um..." I reached inside my bag and tool Deadpool out. "Take this one instead." I said, swapping Deadpool with Master Chief.

A  
"Yes. No one likes you" I said looking at the miniature Deadpool. "Fascinating.." The Doctor was still transfixed on the little being. "What is it?" I asked.

B  
I put Master Chief on my shoulder. "You can do whatever you want to that one. He doesn't die and he heals instantly." I said quietly.

A  
"What?" The Doctor said finally out of his own little world. "What do you mean doesn't die and heals instantly.. Like regeneration?" He asks.

B  
"Pretty much, yeah. Like, if he were to get his head sliced off, he would be able to put it back on and be fine." I said.

A  
"Fascinating!" He said. "Yes. The whole world makes sense again. No one is listening to me. Let them fangirl about Deadpool I want to look around the console." I was too scared to go into any of the corridors alone so I looked around the console room. I'd never been here before. But I missed this place so much. It was 9's console. There were so many memories. I sat on the slightly torn up bench and looked around.

B  
I felt an itch on the back of my wings and tried to scratch it, but my arms were too short. "Well this presents a problem." I muttered, trying again and failing.

A  
I walked around the console taking in every detail. I glanced over at the Doctor and Bryanna every now and then. After a while the conversation seemed to have turned back toward her wings. I thought I should probably go back over and see what was going on.

B  
I tried to scratch the itch again, to no prevail. It was starting to hurt. /Maybe it'll go away if I don't think about it./

A  
"You've got wings." I tell her once I get there"Yes, we have covered this" she said. "I know but like its weird." I said.  
"We've been weird." She said.  
"True. So what now Doctor. We're both completely lost." I say motioning to Bryanna. We both nod.

B  
The pain quickly turned to numbness. "I...um...can't feel my wing." I said quietly. "And can I have Deadpool back?"

A  
"Sure yeah" the Doctor said handing over mini Deadpool "and what was that about your wing?"  
"I said it was numb" she responded.  
"Are you okay" I asked. The Doctor went around to look at her wing.

B  
"Well, I had an itch, but I couldn't reach it with my tiny arms, so it went from an itch to pain to numbness." I said, putting Deadpool on my shoulder.

A  
"There's something on your back" I said.  
She glared at me  
"Too soon?"  
"Just a bit yeah" she said as the Doctor inspected her wings.  
"Well..." He said.  
"Well what?" I asked.

B  
I turned my head and tried to look at them out of the corner of my eye. "What? What happened?" I asked. "I can't see what's going on."  
"Can you stop talking?" Deadpool said.  
"This coming from you." I said, raising an eyebrow.

A  
"You two are one and the same." I said. "Are not" they said simultaneously and then glared at each other. I wouldn't have been able to have stopped laughing if the Doctor hadn't said something.

B  
We turned our attention to the Doctor as we heard him say something.

A  
The Doctor looked between me, Bryanna and her wings. He seemed speechless which just doesn't happen, so I went around next to him to see what the problem was.  
"Um... Bryanna dear... Could you Open your wings all the way up please. Nice and slow." He said.  
"Sure..." She sounded worried. And she had reason too. As soon as I saw what it was I understood completely. What was on her wing was what I had come to know as Mr. Sweet.

B  
"W-what is it?" I asked, starting to tremble. I was scared. "W-what's going on? What's happening?" Deadpool looked up at me, and said, "Wimp."  
"S-screw you, Deadpool."

A  
"Seriously Deadpool you can shut up right about now." I said.  
"Alright!" The Doctor said running over to the console "Bryanna, I want you to sit down and stay very still for a bit okay?" She did "That's good. And Addison," he flipped a switch, "hold on! We're goin' for a ride." I was so exited I could barley hold in my screams of joy. But I did because I knew Bryanna was scared. And Honestly I was too.

B  
I just sat there, frozen in my spot and scared out of my mind. "You'll be okay." Master Chief said. I looked at him and sorta half smiled.

A  
"Okay." The Doctor said when we landed. "This is our stop. Bryanna. You need to Stand up and let me see your wings again. Addison go open the door."  
We did as we were told, though I was cautious of where we'd landed I gasped as I opened the TARDIS' doors.

B  
I almost spun around at the sound of Addison gasping, but thought better of it since I still had no clue what was going on. "What? What is it?" I asked.

A  
"Prehistoric... Somewhere... What planet Doctor?" I asked  
"Doesn't matter. We need to get this off her wing and out the door quick as ya like"

B  
I bent my wing a bit. "Prehistoric? That's cool. Y'know what would be cooler? Whatever's on my wing not being there anymore." I said.

A  
"Alright." The Doctor said. "Just..." He stopped talking and ran at me I barely had time to step out I the way before he threw out 'Mr. Sweet' and slamming the door.

B  
"Is it gone?" I asked, "What was it? Can I move now?" I was not sure if I was completely safe yet, so I just stood there.

A  
"Yes Bryanna you can move now, just stay away from prehistoric leeches from now on alright?" The Doctor said.  
I shivered and shoved the door closed, turning back towards the console.  
"What?" She asked.

B  
"Did you say prehistoric leech? I had a prehistoric leech on my back?" I said, facing them. I wasn't sure whether to think it was cool or be afraid.

A  
"Lets not talk about it." I said. She looked at me skeptically. "Eleven" I whispered and She seemed to understand. "She should be fine though right Doctor?"

B  
I looked at him in anticipation. The numbness in my wing was kind of wearing off, but I wasn't sure.

A  
"Yes of course" he said. "You'll be fine now where were we?" I looked over at him wondering if he would say it, and he did. "Oh that's right, Barcelona." He broke out into his huge grin and I couldn't help but smile. I was in the TARDIS! With the Doctor! "But first" he said bringing me back to what I hoped was reality. "What exactly happened to get you two on my TARDIS?"

B  
My eyes widened a bit at that question. I was barely able to hold myself back from going, "Uuuhhhhhh..."

A  
The Doctor flicked his eyebrows up at her response. "What she means is," I said looking at her then back to the Doctor. "Is that we don't exactly know what happened."

B  
"Yeah." I said, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly, "that's what I meant. "You sound like you're ly-" I cut Deadpool off by stuffing him into my bag.

A  
"Well I did have someone else I was traveling with but she seems to have left without a trace. Except apparently you two," It hurt me to see the pain in his eyes and I remembered when he had cried for Rose, when he didn't get to say he loved her. It felt even more real now than it had then. That though hasn't happened to this Doctor. He was going to be different. We were his companions now.  
"So we might as well make the most of it" he said.

B  
I frowned as I watched the doctor. Before anyone noticed, I switched to an almost emotionless face and hummed a song.

A  
The Doctor clicked buttons and turned knobs on the TARDIS' console and I heard the dematerialization noise. I held on and was happy that I had. I could only hope once we landed we wouldn't face anything too scary. At least this time.

B  
I held on with one hand and made sure Master Chief didn't fall with the other. After all, there are no respawns in real life.

A  
After the TARDIS stopped moving around and it got quiet I grinned at Bryanna. I couldn't believe this was happening.

B  
I grinned back. I was so excited that I almost started jumping around. I didn't, but I felt like it.

A  
"Here we are" he said grabbing his coat and walking towards the door "Barcelona!" "I almost don't want to see it" I whispered to Bryanna. "But I have to. Unless Sexy decided to take us somewhere else. She tends to do that."

B  
I nodded happily. "I know, but, either way, this is awesome." I whispered back.

A  
"I know!" I said quickly following the Doctor to the door "alons-y!" he said and I grinned. We walked out of the TARDIS onto a street of some sort.

B  
I followed them happily, practically skipping. I tried to brush my hair out of my face with my left hand, immediately hitting myself in the face with something that was on my wrist. "Ow." I said quietly.

A  
"What happened?" I asked looking over at her. "Wait, is that you're-" "YES!" She practically screamed we both forgot about the Doctor for a minute and stared at the device on her wrist overly exited smiles on our faces.

B  
I was grinning as I stared at it. "OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" I whispered quietly to myself. "Wings AND the Omnitrix?!"

A  
"So you think I got any power or something?" I asked. "Or is the Doctor and the TARDIS it. Which don't get me wrong I am totally okay with that."

B  
"You probably do. I mean, I got four things, it would only be fair for you to have powers too." I said happily.

A  
"Yay! I just have to find out what they are then... Come on we're losing him!" We ran after the Doctor who was rambling out facts about the planet and culture. I saw one of the dogs and nearly jumped out of my skin. It's much Better just hearing 9 talk about them than actually see them.

B  
I followed them with my hands in my pockets. I was still smiling while I pondered the use of the Omnitrix.

**And there was that. I decided to post this chapter too because; meh.**


End file.
